busterfandomcom-20200213-history
Arthur Read (Character)
Arthur is the title character of the show of the same name in which POSTCARDS FROM BUSTER spun off from. Arthur Read's Information Born date: February 21, 1957 in San Francisco, California Dies date: November 28, 2042 in Canun, Mexico First Appearance: The Clothes Dealer (2000) Last Appearance: English Classes (2020) Physical appearance Arthur is an aardvark, like his parents and sisters. The shape and look of his head comes mostly from his father David. He wears round brown glasses, a yellow V-neck sweater, a white shirt underneath, plain jeans, a brown belt, a white undershirt, white briefs, white socks, and red-and-white sneakers. His shirts worn underneath his sweater are tucked into his pants. His most notable trademark is his pair of glasses. In the early books, he typically wore brown shoes, but has since switched to sneakers like his friends Buster and Francine wear. Arthur's sneakers have white laces in the cartoon, but with red Velcro straps in the books. In the first season, Arthur's eyes, when seen without his glasses, were drawn with white sclerae and black pupils, but later on they were redrawn completely black like Prunella's; although his appearance with sclerae are shown again during flashbacks before getting glasses and as an elderly man in the future wearing half-glasses, and he still has the sclerae for eyes in the later books. In "Arthur Goes to Camp," he had a pair of red Bionic Bunny underwear among his clothes. His sleepwear includes blue pajamas that have a long-sleeved button-up top, pajama pants, and a pair of white bunny slippers (in the books, his pajamas often had a striped pattern, though the animated series often restricts the details of certain clothing in order to simplify the animation process). When the weather is hot, Arthur wears a short-sleeved pajama top and pajama shorts. Arthur's swimming gear is a pair of yellow swimming trunks. In the summertime, he wears a blue short-sleeved T-shirt with white accents and dark blue shorts. Arthur's basketball uniform consists of a yellow T-shirt and white shorts, which both have blue accents. His baseball uniform consists of a yellow baseball cap and a yellow T-shirt with an orange #7 on the rear, and the "LW" logo for his school is sometimes seen on the front, although the front is sometimes blank. His ears originally would stick out from the caps he wears, but in later seasons his ears are always inside. His football uniform consists of a light green oversized shirt with a green #1 on the front and a green football helmet with a purple stripe and purple face mask. During cool weather outside of winter, he wears two zip-up jackets: one is green with yellow pockets, and another is black. During wintertime, Arthur wears a red hat, brown winter coat, red mittens, and brown boots. In "Arthur Cleans Up," he wore a green Clean-up Brigade uniform while cleaning up the littered park where he and his friends like to play frisbee. For formal occasions, Arthur wears either a white suit or a tuxedo. He has two stained tuxedos and a suit. One of his stained tuxedos is light blue and has two buttons on the right side of the jacket and two pockets, one on each side, with the stain near the left breast pocket. He also wears his usual yellow sweater and white shirt underneath and a dark purple bow tie. He also wears dark blue trousers and brown shoes. His other tuxedo is either black or charcoal with a tuxedo jacket, white tuxedo shirt, black bow tie, matching tuxedo trousers and black dress shoes. His suit is made up of the same jacket that he wears when he wears his blue tuxedo. However he wears a white shirt with no jumper like he does with the tuxedo and wears either a purple bow-tie or a purple four-in-hands tie. The trousers are the same as his blue tuxedo, and the shoes are brown. On Halloween, he likes to wear his Bionic Bunny costume that is complete with a Bionic Bunny suit and cape, a red hat with an antenna, and bunny ears that can be worn on his aardvark ears. His Bionic Bunny costume was first seen in "Water and the Brain" during a flashback, the hat and bunny ears were added in The Fright Stuff, and the costume was shown again in "Hic or Treat". On the front cover of Arthur's Scary Stories on VHS and DVD, his Bionic Bunny costume lacked the bunny ears and he wore gloves instead of having bare hands. In the first Arthur book, Arthur's Nose, Arthur had a long nose and he resembled an actual aardvark. However, his design evolved over the first half dozen books; he now has a much shorter nose and more human features. He and many other characters also originally had a tail and were sometimes pants-less, but Arthur's Eyes and all later books removed the tails and made them more humanoid and dressy. In Arthur's Valentine, his ears raised up. In Arthur's April Fool he became more humanoid. Past life When Arthur was a baby, he wore a yellow T-shirt that had blue cuffs like his basketball uniform, white disposable diapers, and periwinkle sneakers. One day, while his dad was fliming him with a video camera, Arthur somehow was able to grab the camera from his dad's hands and walked off with it for a few seconds, thus making his first 'movie'[2]. From pre-school until the time between his first and second grade years, Arthur wore long-sleeved shirts, shorts, different-colored sneakers, and (sometimes) overalls; and he wore different-colored pajamas. He started wearing his usual yellow sweater, blue jeans, and red and white sneakers after turning seven, and started getting glasses during the first semester of second grade when his vision became poor. Personality and skills Arthur is a great pianist. However, he can forget to practice the piano at times, where he might not play the right note at a recital. He was originally taught by Mrs. Cardigan who retired in "Arthur Plays the Blues", and was transferred over to Dr. Fugue's, but was once temporarily expelled for not practicing enough. Although he does very well at school most of the time, he occasionally receives help from the Brain, whose grade mostly ranges between an A+ and an A- (100-90%). He enjoys reading--his friends were shocked after he left a book on the ground in "Arthur Goes Crosswire". Also, he remembers reading many exciting books in "The Short, Quick Summer". At times, he helps out his best friend Buster who has a general dislike in homework, whom he feared was falling behind and could repeat the third grade. He is occasionally referred to by his full name when he gets into trouble, although his middle name "Timothy" wasn't actually mentioned until "Arthur's Big Hit" from Season 4. Despite his politeness, he sometimes has a tendency to break promises his parents have given him such as to not touch the computer during his mother's tax season, to clean up his room like being told, and to practice the piano which he does other things instead. He's also known to "playing his glasses" whenever he's fibbing, which D.W has caught him doing before. Arthur is usually a smart kid, but he sometimes tends to be one who doesn't use common sense, much to the annoyance of his parents especially his dad. An example of this was in Arthur's Knee when he told D.W. to not tell Jane and David that he cut his knee from a lima bean can (D.W. wanted to explain to David why lima beans are "bad" for you). Relationships Family A recurring theme in the Arthur series are the tensions between Arthur and his younger sister. Arthur is constantly pestered by his four-year-old sister D.W. Read, and even though she celebrated her fifth birthday during the TV series' third season, Arthur still referred to her as a "four-year-old" in the episode "Return of the Snowball", which aired in the seventh season. D.W. usually tries to get Arthur into trouble, although there are times when Arthur can also be mean to D.W. or retaliate. Despite that, Arthur tries his best to ignore D.W.'s annoying antics most of the time, and often does her favors - sometimes on his parents' behest - against his will. He is also jealous of her for being a better songwriter, storyteller, and fisher; which embarrassed him, and made him believe she's a "show-off". Arthur's parents include his mother Jane, who is a work-at-home accountant and his father David Read, who runs a catering business. His mother is from the Pittsburgh area, and knew Fred Rogers as a child. His parents drive a purple station wagon when traveling. He also has a baby sister named Kate and a pet dog named Pal. He and his family live in a yellow Cape Cod-style house with a green roof. Appearances from Arthur's extended family include Grandma Thora, Grandpa Dave, Uncle Fred, Uncle Richard, Aunt Jessica, Aunt Loretta, Uncle Phil, Cousin Jared, Great-Grandpa Lucius, Aunt Lucy, Great-Grandma (Thora's mother) and his cousins Cora, Monique, Ricky, and other unnamed relatives. However, the only two members of Arthur's extended family who have appeared more than once as of today are Grandma Thora and Grandpa Dave. His grandparents are both widowed. Grandma Thora lives in a house not too far from Arthur's in Elwood City and is known to be a poor cook, but a loving grandmother and a world-class marbles player. Grandpa Dave lives on a farm that he claims has been in Arthur's Mom's side of the family for 150 years. They are a Christian family who celebrate Christmas in the book, Arthur's Christmas, and the special Arthur's Perfect Christmas (also adapted into a book at the same time as the special, but different storyline than the earlier book). He and his family, plus his Aunt Jessica's family, and Grandpa Dave went to Aunt Lucy's wedding at the local church. Friends Arthur and Buster meet for the first time. Arthur's best friend is Buster Baxter, a jolly but naive rabbit who enjoys works of science fiction (Aliens especially) and eating, and has a knack for telling jokes. He lives with his single mother (Bitzi Baxter) who is divorced from his father, an airplane pilot. Arthur wearing bunny slippers and his friend Buster wearing aardvark slippers may represent the fact that they are best friends. Arthur's other good friends include: *Francine Frensky: She and Arthur are each other's second best friends. According to "Locked in the Library!", they first met in pre-school; but in "Desperately Seeking Stanley" from Season 8 that aired seven years later, she went to his third birthday party. She often had the habit of teasing him. She called him a "four-eyes" when he started getting glasses and called him a "baby" when he hadn't lost any baby teeth. She also once accused him for calling her a "marshmallow" when she once wore a white sweater, yet they renewed their friendship. She also gave him Spin-the-Bottle for his eighth birthday, and other than that, there were many rumors where they would have a crush on each other. She also appears to hang out with him and the other boys sometimes, besides her best friend Muffy. At the end of And Now Let's Talk to Some Kids, they were shown as an elderly couple in the future watching The Magic Toolbox on VHS that turns out to be more than fifty years ago. In the books, they usually wear the same colored shirts (Arthur wears yellow and Francine wears red) and blue jeans unlike most other characters who wear different colored ones in different books and elements of each book. *Muffy Crosswire: She and Arthur both share the same birthday: May 25th. Although they don't usually hang out with each other, their own parents are close friends with each other: Arthur's mother Jane works as a tax accountant for Muffy's father Ed who runs Crosswire Motors, and Ed is often the customer for desserts that Arthur's father David bakes and delivers to people. *Alan Powers: Another one of Arthur's friends whom he and others nickname as "the Brain". The Brain usually gets an A+ and occasionally helps out Arthur with his homework. He also stayed at Arthur's for the weekend while his parents were out to the Ice Creamer's Convention, and was staying neat as a guest; but when he went back to his own house, Arthur found out that the Brain wasn't as neat as expected. *Binky Barnes: There are times where Binky hangs out with Arthur and his other friends, although Binky often hangs out with a group of bullies known as the "Tough Customers", whom Arthur doesn't usually get along with. *Sue Ellen Armstrong: Not much is known about their friendship, although they don't hang out very much. In the book, Arthur's Valentine, he expected her to be his secret admirer after she transferred to his school, but ultimately ended up with Francine instead. In "Sue Ellen's Lost Diary", he and many other friends were able to retrieve her diary she once lost in the Elwood City Public Library. Growth It is hinted in a few episodes, that Arthur wants to be a lot bigger in size, for unknown reasons. In "D.W.'s Snow Mystery", he views himself as someone 1.5 times his normal size. In "The World Record," he fantasizes as being the tallest person in the world. In the opening of Buster's Best Behavior, he views himself as being able to make himself much taller. These moments are unexplained. Sports Arthur is seen playing many sports throughout the show. He usually just plays baseball and soccer with his friends, but in the episode, "D.W. Goes to Washington" he has a daydream about him playing golf with the President. In "Team Trouble" he plays American football. He is forward and goalkeeper for the Lakewood Elementary Soccer Team. Category:Characters Category:Buster's Friends